The summer I learnt everything
by Summerzxc
Summary: My name is Summer. Summer fisher. Growing up I learnt many things, especially from my parents. They were like the perfect love story, but will mine be?
1. Chapter 1

Growing up, we all read or heard about fairytales like how Cinderella found her true love in a ball, lost her shoe and the prince found her and happily ever after. But the truth is, in reality, love was no fairytale made overnight. Love is not just pure happiness that happens instantly. You would not know about each other overnight. It takes time. It takes a lot of emotions. Love is not an easy thing. Cause one minute you guys could look at each other like God placed the universe in their eyes and the next minute, you could be crying your eyes out, burying your face into the pillow, wondering what you did wrong, crying till you fall asleep. Growing up, I always admired my parents. Yes, Conard and Isabel Fisher. Their love story was always a fairytale to me. But after I finally grew up, I just didn't feel that way anymore. I felt love was more of a pain, rather than happiness. But hey, all love stories are different. There will always be happy ending. Will it?


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night of the last day of school. Everyone has let loose after days of waking up and piles of homework. Yep, I was talking about the Summer. Named after me. I was born on the day Summer vacations started. Every year, my brother would be part of a party a town away in a beach area. I went last year, but I was being controlled by my over-protective brother, Ocean. I couldn't complain though, it was mostly his friends, I was only a freshman, I knew no one, I was a nobody. On the other hand, my brother was a hottie. But not this year. I have my dreams.

Yes, Matty. The hot guy from the soccer team. He is a junior, a year older and best friends with my brother but, I think I can do it. Come on, I am a sophomore now, I'm 15, what could possibly go wrong? I am going to make my mark and not be a loser. I am going to be like my brother.

* * *

"Hey, kiddo, as usual, we are going to the party but make sure you do take care of yourself cause, I am going to let you to be an independent woman but I will still look out for you." Ocean was finally going to let me do what I want? Sweet. As we are arriving to the house, I could feel knots in my stomach. I was nervous about seeing Matty. I mean, I am a nobody, how could I possibly be his? Let alone get his attention. He was the straight up hottest guy in school. Girls go nuts for him, guys swear in jealousy. One look from him, he could send you to cloud nine.

"We're here. Like I said, take care of yourself, and as always,"

"Watch out for the boys." we both said together and giggled. I was excited yet nervous. Could I possibly make it to the hot and popular kids table? Hit me with reality, but I will make it happen.

* * *

As we entered the house, I could not spot my brother anywhere, I guess he was washed in the Ocean. (No puns intended) I suddenly felt sick from being so nervous, and also hungry.

Short shorts? Check.

Make up that made my brother go woah? Checked.

A crop top with a bikini underneath which can show my cleavage? Check.

Matty in my sight? Double check. In fact, he was looking at me, AND HE SMILED AT ME. Okay, Summer, focus.

I walked towards the drinks side, filled with beer and all types of alcohol. I smiled shyly (trying to maintain my cuteness) to Matty, who seemed to can't stop looking at me and checking me out. Matty. Was. Checking. Me. Out. Yes. I got his attention. I felt over the moon, on cloud nine, whatever that could describe how I was feeling. I didn't feel like a loser anymore. I was feeling a life change somehow. I mean, how many girl's could get Matty's eyes. Actually, many. Cause he was not just checking me out, but a lot other hot juniors. Suddenly, I did not feel like how I was ten seconds ago. I just felt like how I was, always, invisible. I took a cup of beer and drank it all up. Now my throat burns. I felt really alone. I did not want to be an extra to Ocean. In reality, I was a nobody. I was just Ocean's little sister. I know nobody at this party. It is just going to be the usual corner of the room, and me.

I needed to stop with the negative vibes. I mean, its time for me to step out there and make some new friends. I can't be behind Ocean forever. I mean if Ocean could do it, why can't his little sister do it? If my parents could create a fairytale and live happily ever after, why couldn't I? It is time to change my future.

Out of no where, I hit into something, or should I say, someone. Real hard.

"Oh hey, I'm so-"


	3. Sky

**Sky**

"Oh hey, I'm so-" Suddenly, I felt speechless. It was Summer Fisher, right in front of me. Is my eyes playing tricks on me? Nope.

Summer Fisher. The little sister of Ocean fisher. Co-captain of the Penton High School soccer team. And of course Captain was my brother, Matty. No matter how much I inspire and try to be as great as those two, I can never take their path. I would see Summer during practices, either cause of cheer practice or she was just waiting for Ocean. Ocean and Summer were really close, people might even think they were a thing, which of course, they aren't cause they are both Fishers.

The girl with light brown eyes under the sunlight, dark brown eyes under the room light, her names describes her personality and beauty. The long and shiny hair mostly in a pony tail, her short and petite adorable size. She was pretty much almost every guy's dream girl. Great looks, great personality, grades, behaviour, everything actually. She was like an angel sent down to earth to save us all from the Monday blues. She was like a Friday, everyday. Never once talked to her cause if there was chart, she would be at the very top and I would be at rock bottom. I was totally out of her league. For almost two and a half years, she would have never noticed me, even if I was just beside her. I never had the chance. But finally, I did. I needed to do something. This is my chance.

"Hey, sorry for that, you alright?" I asked. Gosh, I can't contain my nervousness I feel.

"Yeah, it's fine." Shit, our conversation is about to end. Think Sky, Think.

"I-I'm Sky" Shit, I just hesitated. Now she will think I can't even talk properly.

"I am Summer." She said with the warmest smile on her face. And suddenly, for the first time, I actually feel that things are going right.


	4. The almost kiss

So, the night was not as bad as I thought. I got to talk to people, played beer bong and truth or dare. We all sat in a circle. Matty was directly opposite me. But my overprotective brother was in this circle too.

The bottle ended on me.

"Truth or dare" Ash asked.

"Dare." I said it proudly.

"Oh, it looks like we have a dare devil here." Matty said.

"I dare you, to spin the bottle and whoever it lends on, you have to kiss that person." and so I did, and it landed on... Matty...

" You might be hot guy and girls would go nuts for this kiss but, I am different, so you only get a kiss on the cheek. " I bended forward and kiss on his cheek. He looked rather offended.

"POOL TIME!" Someone shouted from outside. Everyone started stripping to only their underwear and went into the pool. As I was walking to the front yard where the pool was and taking off my shirts and shorts, I was being pulled to the corner.

"Honestly, I felt offended of what you said to me, but you are quite cool. Maybe we should hang out sometime. I will see you around?" Matty was just too hot to concentrate on what he was saying. I mean I can see the damn six packs. We just stood there in silence, our faces getting closer. We were in the corner of an empty house. Our noses touch, closing our eyes, our lips almost touching and -

"Hey Matty!" Jacob called out. Matty smiled.

"Sorry beauty, duty calls. I will see you around okay?" He kissed my cheek and squeezed my ass. Matty. Just. Squeezed. My. Ass. He also took a look at my cleavage before running of to his friends. Yes, the planned worked.

I walked off to the pool with the smile on my face cause Matty almost kissed me. Maybe Matty could really notice me. I am not going to be a loser anymore. Or maybe I was, because I just saw Isaac. And Max. Oh, frick my life.


	5. The return of Isaac

Isaac, the guy who I was with in senior year of middle school. I have not seen him for so long. He looked kind of different. A little hotter. We did not work out, broke off before going into High School.

We had many memories together, and a whole lot of heartbreaks too. We were just two different people from two complete different worlds. He was the first guy I loved, or so I thought. He sugar-coated his words, lifting me to feel like it was all real and I was better than who I thought I was but when the heartbreak came, it went down like a rollercoaster. He broke me into a thousand pieces and memories haunt me almost every night or the moment I close my eyes. It just hurts how much he could just move on with his life when I was just standing there, hoping he could return. The emptiness I felt and my lips felt light without his kisses. My body would feel cold without his arms hands wrapping around me. My hands felt bare, without his hands interlocking into mine. It was daydream at first which later turned into a nightmare. It felt like all those talks at night was just meaningless, and he didn't meant anything at all. I felt like I was the happiest girl alive and at the highest point but when reality kicked me, I fell rock bottom. His sweetness later turned into salt rubbing into my wound. You could even took a bandage but that would not stop my bleeding heart. But gosh, he still looks good. I have forgotten all about this heartbreak, shit, he is coming.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, how are you?"

"Fine I guess? What about you?" Gosh this conversation is not working at all. He still smells great though and hot with his shirtless muscular body. Jesus, Summer, snap out of it.

"Well, I am going into the pool... you coming?" His smile was so inviting.

To stay or to go. That was the only choice I had to make. It was tough. I mean, my objective was to get Matty tonight. But if I do go with Isaac, things might change too. I'm thinking too much. So was I going to stay, or find Matty? Matty is pretty much and impossible to get by tonight. But was those signs by Matty means I got a chance? I almost kissed him for crying out loud. But Isaac. He is my ex. Why would he talk to me? Maybe he wanted me back. God. I don't know. It must be the alcohol talking. I need to stop thinking so complicated, maybe it was just that simple. Maybe I should just go with Isaac, that would get Matty's attention that other guys do want me.

"Sure."


	6. The rescue

The pool was out of control. There was just so many people overcrowding, and making out. Isaac took my hand, maybe he does want to get back together. I don't know. I need to stop thinking so much. He maybe just want to be friends. Yeah, friends.

He cannoned-balled into the pool. He came up and still look as hot.

"You still afraid of the water?" He remembers my fear of swimming pool. Not really fear but I am just scared of drowning. But I was already drowning in the pool of thoughts.

"Here, come sit on my lap." It was totally a hint. I can't really process as the factory in my brain was in a mess. There was just thoughts bouncing off every wall of my brain. I feel suffocated with so much in my mind. I needed to breath, and not to drink. As I sat on his lap, the coldness from the freezing water was slowly going away with his warm embrace and I shivered as he touched me. That touch that I craved for when I first broke up with him. Now? I am just thinking too much. His hands, sliding up and down my thighs. Is he really showing me a hint?

"Hey Isaac." A tall guy called out. Hottie too.

"Hey J. What's up?" I was still sitting on his lap. I don't know is he wanted me here.

"A bunch of guys were going to have a beer pong session, I was going to ask you if you wanted to help, but looks like your hands are full. By the way, she's a 100." J said, Isaac laughed.

"Too bad she isn't my girl, come on, I'll help you, Summer, wanna help?" That was total a sign. It was a direct signal. Green light. Isaac still wants me.

"Summer eh, a hot name that describes a hot girl. Total angel." J was checking me out too.

"As much as I am your best friend, keep your eyes off her, she is mine." Oh god, those eyes. Isaac's eyes that took me to make me feel special. His sugar-coated words. Oh god, don't fall for it again. Wait did he just said 'she's mine'? Snap out of it Summer.

* * *

The beer pong set up and team was great. It was me and Isaac vs Some girl and Matty. I am going to show Matty that I was party girlfriend material. That Isaac still wants me and Matty will not kick me to the side like street cat.

"Hey babe, no pressure, just throw the ball, in." He whispered into my ear and kissed me cheek, winked at me as he took his place beside me. My mind was suddenly messy again. Did I still have feelings for Isaac? Matty's face was definitely showing that he was getting jealous. Take that, Matty. And so I did, I threw it, right in.

It was a tie, up to the final cup. If I throw it in, we will officially win. I felt a warm embrace around my waist.

"Get it babe." and that was all I needed, yet a little weirdly uncomfortable. The final throw. And we won! The moment just felt unreal. The shock on Matty's and the girl face, can not be erased from my head. Everything just felt so unreal, but it was happening. The room was wild because we just beaten Matty, the king of beer pong, so not so king anymore. His face of defeat felt like victory to my eyes. He had his target on me. Matty has finally made his aim to get my attention too. Everything was going so wild, I blame the alcohol in Isaac's brain because the next thing you know, his lips were on mine.

* * *

It felt like how it was, soft yet passionate. It was like he was so afraid to break me but he couldn't resist. His mind might have thought I was fine with it, but I wasn't. It was suddenly clear to me I did not want to get back with Isaac. It was uncomfortable. I was frozen. In shock. I wanted to push him away but I couldn't. I needed a hero-

The weight on me and my lips suddenly felt very light, and Isaac's face was not close to mine. He was being pulled back.. by Sky.

"Do not fucking touch her." and he threw a punch on Isaac's face. Pretty ugly scene but I was thankful for the hero I needed.


	7. The magical night

I was thankful for Sky's rescue but did Sky had feelings for me? I was confuse. I needed to think, without the drink. His rage anger in his face kind of showed it all. I pulled his hand and lead him out of the crowd. I needed answers, and not to drown in my endless generating questions. I needed. Answers. From. Sky.

"Look I'm So-"

"No. Actually thanks for saving my life while Isaac was practically going to suffocate me cause I couldn't even breathe. So thank you for being the hero I was actually in need for but why did you punch him?" I was going to scare him off.

"You want to talk, like you know outside?"

"Sure."

"Hey, put on this." He took off his shirt and passed it to me, which reminded me that I was just in my bikini of cleavage. Suddenly, I did not want Matty's attention anymore. All I did was invite trouble. But now, it is Sky that I wanted to know and needed answers from. I slipped on his shirt, which smells really nice. He looks great shirtless too.

"You look cute by the way, it looks like a dress." Maybe oversized tee was a thing for my small size.

* * *

We laid beside each other on the hammock at the back of the house with beautiful stars above us, away from the chaos on the other side of the house. It was peace and quiet that I needed from all the drama I took in the last hour. I loved shows and drama shows on t.v, but I didn't really need one in my life.

"So, why did you punch Isaac?" His face was blank, it looked like thousands of thoughts in his mind. He opened his mouth but closed it. Again and again. The silence was killing me. I needed answers.

"Promise me you won't get awkward." He finally spoke. I nodded my head, and also held my breath.

"I don't know... I just wanted to protect you."

* * *

 **Sky**

I lied. I knew why. I was mad. I mean, Isaac? Come on. He just kissed her, she was looking not comfortable at all. I like her. I did not want to scare her off telling her that I liked her. I mean, she barely even know me. She only knew Matty. My older and more popular older brother. I am a nobody. There was no time until today that she noticed and knew my name. She just kept looking at the sky. Which I don't know why when the skies were in her eyes. She was like beautiful and being beside her was my lucky day.

We ended up talking that night. The chaos on the other side slowly died down. It was almost 2 a.m, the night was getting prettier. And colder too.

"So let me get this straight, your brother is Matty?"

"Well yeah."

"That must be so cool."

"Not really, girls are crazy for him which was really annoying. Are you one of those girls?"

"After the kiss and punch of Isaac? No not anymore. I just realise how dumb I was to make ways to make Matty notice me." I felt relieved.

"It's getting kind of late, want to head back to the house? You can just pass out on my bed."

"Sure, I am quite tired too, and I'm sure Ocean is passed out god knows where."

* * *

 **Sky**

"Um, hey, I only brought my underwear, can I borrow one of your dressy shirts?" She said playfully, only her head was out of the shower.

"Sure." I threw her my jersey. She looked cute still, even though her hair is wet. She was drying her hair, the towel was over her head. I helped her dry her hair. Her laughter was really cute too.

3 a.m rolled in, we were both in bed.

"What do you think of me?" she suddenly asked.

"Well, you are really cute, nice and friendly."

"Really? Nobody told me that before."

I really wanted to kiss her, her lips was right in front of mine. Her eyes was so beautiful that it belonged to an art gallery. I really wanted to kiss her. But should I really risk it? I don't know.

You know what, fuck it.

I placed my arms on her waist and pulled her closer, I guess she wanted it too, she was like a magnet, she did not repel but, attract. The kiss was just, woah. Her lips was like what I thought it would be. Soft and gentle. It was like pure chemistry and the timing was sync. I just kissed Summer Fisher. Oh my god. After that, we cuddled. It was like a dream come true. We just fell asleep, like innocent children. There was no sex, just sleeping. Hugging her close to me, and that was the best sleep I had.

But when we returned to school, she did not acknowledge me, she just ignored me. Or everyone actually. She was sometimes missing in class or in school generally. It felt like a nightmare and that night was just a dream that never happened.


	8. Friend or Foe

I really wanted to escape reality.

It hurt.

It was not the heartbreak hurt that boys gave me.

It was my dear mother. And I could not accept it.

For almost the past week, I have been avoiding everyone, even school I could. Ocean was handling it almost the same way I did, just kicking goals at the backyard and not talking. Ocean had friends, I don't really except for Sky. But I did not want to take out on him. But looked like he did on me.

It was Friday of the second week of shutting the world out. At that point I needed to empty my jar and peace. I was making my way out of school when Sky grabbed my wrist.

"What is up with you? Why have you been avoiding me all week? Did that night meant nothing to you?" His tone was mad.

"No, it's not like that, -"

"Oh really? But too me, it looks like it. You blew me off, making it look like that night, meant anything to you. But it did for me, I liked you for two and a half years, Summer Fisher. Two and a half years, you did not notice me. You only noticed guys like Matty. Did I stand a chance? No. That night was everything to me, and you act as if it was nothing. I tried to talk to you but you just completely ignore me, I am not an idiot." I really lost it. I could not hold back my tears anymore. I really needed to be alone.

"Maybe, you should take a step back and think before you blast it out all to me because this is not about you. I did not ignore you because you were nothing to me, you are something to me, but I cannot handle this right now, so leave me the fuck alone." I ran away from him, even though I could hear him desperately trying to stop me and running after me. I did not know if he was a friend or a foe. I quickly got on to the bus, he did not manage to catch the bus, and I could't hold it anymore, that when I let it all out.

* * *

 **Sky**

I was confused. I had no idea what just happened. I needed to go home and think.

When I reached home, Ocean was there playing video games with Matty. Ocean is Summer's older brother, I guess he knew what was going on.

"Hey Ocean, is Summer okay?"

"Fuck off Sky, Ocean need a break." Matty told me, living with Matty for 15 years had never changed, he was still an asshole.

"Look Sky, it's just that our mum is sick, she has cancer and Summer is taking it quite hard, especially she is so close to her. My mum was like her role model. She just could not take the news."

I felt like an complete idiot and failure. Why did I failed to see she was going through a hard time. All I did was care about myself and I just blasted at her.

Oh shit. I just took it out on her.

What have I done. Fuck my life. I quickly called her, no answer.

Fuck, what have I done. I quickly dashed out of the house like sonic and rode my bike to her house.

"Summer?" I shouted out. I saw her door towards her room open from her balcony. I climbed in. I was not trying to be a creep or anything but she wouldn't answer me.

"Summer, look I'm sorry." There was nobody in the room as I entered. In fact, the house was dead quiet. That's when I saw a note on her desk.

 _To whoever finds this letter,_

 _I'm escaping my hurting reality and coming back when I finally learn how to face the pain. For now, you won't hear from me. You can try to find me, which you probably would, but I want to be left alone._

 _-Summer_

Fuck, what did I do to her. But I had to make this right, I don't want her to go through it alone, I will find her, but first, where?


	9. To think or to drink, to cry

I needed my one way ticket to escaping reality, I couldn't take it any longer. First my mum, now Sky. My mind was in a mess, so was my heart. I was confused about my feelings towards Sky. But right now, I wasn't even thinking straight. So I took my one ticket to my paradise. Cousin's. A place were my parents grew up, it was also the place were I visited every summer. From the day I was born, till now. I directly went home and packed my bags and took off, I took as many things I could with me because, I really needed my peace. I took my credit card with the money I save up from every occasion and job I took during breaks. Since I was not legal to drive yet, I took a bus down.

It was quite calming and relaxing. Smelling the ocean was no place like home. Returning to the house were I loved like how my parents does, was just, pure happiness, at least for the moment. I found the spare key as where it always have been, under the pot near the door. As I entered the room, it might be empty in reality but, it was filled with memories and I could picture them right in front of me. The house was still filled with pictures when my parents were young along with uncle Jeremiah and Uncle Steven. There was my grandmother Laura, smiling brightly with my grandma Susan, who passed away before I could even met her. But from my parents, she was a wonderful woman who never fails to make people smile, and I know, because my dad was raised in an arms of a queen, to raise his own family, his own queen, prince and princess. I missed this house, but I was also hungry. I opened the cupboards and the fridge. I was not taking my chances with those. I threw pretty much everything that has been at least a year ago, leaving with just alcohol drinks from the previous break and went down to the supermarket.

* * *

My whole life, I have never been this independent.

Cereal, bread, peanut butter, frozen pizzas, drinks, chocolate drinks, milk... The list went on and on. Maybe deciding to come here was not a bad choice, maybe it was time for me to learn how to be independent. After the trip to the supermarket, I carried bags filled with food and placed them where they needed to be and decided to clean the house. And man, I did not know house chores was that tiring. I went up to my room to unpack. I took my mothers old bedroom, when she was still a kid. The walls were not painted in another colour but we re-did the whole room. It was like a girl's dream. Fairy lights on the wall with pictures, your own big closet with room enough for every season, a bookshelf filled with books and art supplies, study desk, a big bed (I tend to roll of the bed), filled with teddy bears and pillows, sound like a 5 year old kid's bedroom, but I love it.

I just crashed into my bed. I needed the comfort of my bed. I needed time alone. I needed peace. And I had all of them right here. You know what, I needed to drown my sorrows. I needed a drink. With frozen pizza. Actually being alone was great. I made my way down to the kitchen and place my pepperoni frozen pizza in the microwave. Pop-ed open two cans of beer. I am celebrating my peace and quiet with pizza and drinking. I pretty much ate the pizza like it was nothing. Being alone with Pizza and beer was perfect. What am I doing? I am enjoying and relaxing when there was a situation in my family. How can I be such a daughter. My mind was messed up again, tears started to stream down my face, I sank down to the floor, tears just kept flowing out, it wouldn't stop. My brain felt like it was going to explode. There was just thousands of thoughts racing through my mind which I can't seem to shut it down.

And I heard a knock on the door.

Maybe being alone was not great. It was terrifying.

* * *

The knocking would not stop. Shit. What should I do.

Fuck, what if it was a murderer outside.

I slowly and quietly tip-toed towards the door. I was terrified on whoever was on the other side of the door. I peeped through the window.

This body looked familiar. Tall, muscular and tan.

"Summer, you in there?"

Without thinking, I swing open the door.

It was Sky.

"What the-" Before I could say anything, he just hugged me. Tightly. That was all I needed. A tight hug. A comforting one. Tear start to fall again. From little rain drops like the drizzling rain to the big heavy rain in the storm. I couldn't stop.

"I'm so sorry for what I said before... I did not know you were going through enough hell, I gave you more. I did not care about your feeling and I just blasted mine at you. I was selfish. I am sorry." I did not need his apology, I needed his comfort. I needed to be in his arms. I just cried. Right in front of him. It was not those silent cries I did every night, not knowing why I was crying, there was just million thoughts of my mind that I couldn't process, but it a loud cry. That one I really needed. He did not ask anything, he just let me bury my face in his chest and hugged me close. We just stayed there, crying and hugging, until I got tired and finally calmed down, and he kissed me. And this time, I didn't mind. I just needed Sky, and maybe, it was starting to be clear that I like him.


	10. Happiness finally found

People had strings of balloons with a weight attached to the end and the heart underneath. The balloon would hold up the weight. The balloons represented hopes, dreams, tolerance and patience. Anyone that comes into their life would have trust which is a scissors. This somebody had the choice to keep or break the trust, and if they do break the trust, they would cut away one string. At the end of the day, we would be end with no balloons, but a weight to carry in our heart and we would break. There was just a limit of pain and problems we could take before it breaks us apart. Everyone would break at some point, cause after all, we were still human beings.

And at this point, I broke. My jar in my heart was filled and couldn't contain anymore. It was overflowing.

That night when he came, was the best sleep I had. He was beside me. He was like a wall protecting me from my fears and nightmares. His arms was so reassuring. I did not have any nightmares or midnight thoughts. I just had the peace I needed, beside he looked like a little boy when he was asleep. He was adorable, and hot. It was hot at Cousin's so he slept shirtless. I was in his dressy shirt again. It smelt really nice. Like man, but in a good way. Okay maybe our night was not just sleeping, maybe cuddling, kissing, and more kissing. My nose, my forehead, my cheeks and my lips. He did not need me to say, he already knew how to comfort me. We were up all night, talking about our silly moments while growing up. He fell asleep, I took the moment to appreciate him. The scar he had when he fell, his lips, his hot abs (oops), his eyes. How peacefully adorable he looked while sleeping. And finally, I fell asleep too, in a comfortable place and that's in his arms.

* * *

Morning came around and this time I was not hiding in the darkness of my bedroom. There was finally light shining through my windows. The only thing was missing was Sky, which seemed to be no where found in the bedroom. However, I smell food coming from downstairs. Kitchen.

I pretty much raced down the stairs after I washed up cause I was famished.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, I woke up this morning to find nothing that is really healthy and could be home-made, except cereal, so I went to the supermarket to get some brownie mix and pancake mix, enjoy." He made pancakes and brownie. We ate breakfast with laughter and jokes in between, he did the dishes while I took a break on the sofa, looking through old photo albums that was kept since my parents were little.

"What'chu looking at?" He asked, hugging me from the back.

"Some old family albums, I like to look at them."

"Who's that?"

"My parents at their wedding."

"They sure do look happy."

"Yeah, they are until now, the way my dad looks at her, is just, goals."

"One day we will be like them." He paused, thinking hard. "Look, I know you have so much going on right now, but, I want to go through it with you... to carry your problems and troubles with you. I don't want you to face them, alone. You can take your time to accept me and be together but I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Sky..." I was lost for words, all I could think was Thanks. Sky is a nice guy. He understands and did not put pressure on me. Instead, he took care of me and try to help me.

"Hey, let me see that albums." So we did, for the whole afternoon. There was laughter and many stories to behind these photos. I felt closer to him, I felt like I finally had someone who wanted to know everything about me and love me for who I really was. To take time to understand me and have talks about my life, my family and also my future. For once in a long time, I actually felt I found my happiness.


	11. Family meeting

All along, Sky was the answers to my questions.

I finally faced my fear with the encouragement of Sky and called home to inform my family that I was at Cousin's with Sky. My parents had a talk with me on the phone but were relived and looking forward to see Sky on the weekend. It looks like not only I found comfort at Cousin's, my parents too.

For the rest of the week, I would wake up to a nice breakfast from him and we would do house chores together, we would do other stuff like baking or just a movie marathon which mostly consisted of 'Awkward' and 'Friends'. We often danced in the kitchen with music blasting with him being topless and me just in my underwear and his shirt that was a dress for me. We would talk about our childhood and also, our futures. In this past one week, we have gotten to know each other better. I am starting to feel certain about my feeling towards him too.

"And I remember when I was little, always loved to hear the love story between my mum and dad. Until now. They are still like a fairytale to me."

"What was their story?" I was surprised he asked that. I told him about my parents, how they went through ups and downs and eventually got married and had Ocean and I, and Ocean was quite protective.

"That sounds really sweet and like a fairytale, Matty never liked me, I was told that when I was a baby, Matty would throw his toys at me. But he is still my role model, he is the captain of the football team after all." There was an awkward silence.

"So, meeting my family tomorrow, are you nervous?"

"Kind of, but I bet it will be great." And it was.

Sky was like perfect. He won my parent's and my brother's heart instantly. He cooked a really nice dinner, bought fresh flowers, my mum's favourite, daisies. He wore a button-up shirt and khaki shorts. There was no silence at the table, there was common topics within my brother and him about soccer, my brother even gave tips for Sky, needless to say, my brother was liking Sky. He complimented my mother and never treated her like she was sick, he treated him like she was normal and took care of her well. My father? Was completely won over too. My dad asked many questions and he just answered them all, and I got a feeling my dad liked him from his expression on his face.

We were washing dishes while my family members were taking a rest in the living room.

"So did they like me?" He asked. He was nervous, I could tell.

"For the matter of fact, I think they did." I hope they did, but I was pretty sure they were.

Everyone went to bed, my mother came into the room.

"You look better." I said, that was what she always wanted to hear.

"So, Sky, what do you feel about him?"

"He's nice, understanding, and takes the time to know me better."

"Did he confess or something?"

"He did, but he told me to take my time if I needed."

"Well, he is a nice guy, we all loved him."

My family accepted Sky, it was my turn to accept him too.

* * *

It was close to midnight, I just keep tossing and turning. I could not sleep. I don't know if it was cause of the hot weather or the million processing thoughts in my head. My brain was blank, but at the same time, filled. There was too many things occupying that it just shut down somehow. I needed fresh air.

I tip-toed my way downstairs, trying not to wake anyone up. I was just in my t-shirts and underwear. It was quite cold outside, but my mind could finally breathe. I just relaxed on the chair.

"Hey." I opened my eyes, it was Sky. Of course. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"I will accompany you then, here, wear my jacket, it quite cold out here now." He took off his jacket and put it over me.

Was it time to DTR? Define the relationship. He was a nice guy, he just feel different. Maybe it was time to let him have my heart. Why am I holding back. He is a great guy who I enjoy being with. Should I accept him right now...? My mind couldn't make up it's own mind.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hey guys, I hope you having been enjoying this story so far. Do comment how you want the next chapter to be, if she accepts Sky or not or new characters. Just feedback , i would appreciate it a lot thanks ! c:


End file.
